Suggestions
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: A fic where every chapter is a line from the song 'Suggestions' by Orelia has Orchestra. Spencer/Wren. Rated M for possible smut in later chapters. Possibly. NO MELISSA/WREN or HANNA/WREN. Possibly an –A storyline. These chapters are not related.


Suggestions

**A fic where every chapter is a line from the song 'Suggestions' by Orelia has Orchestra. Spencer/Wren. Rated M for possible smut in later chapters. Possibly. NO MELISSA/WREN or HANNA/WREN. Possibly an –A storyline. **

**These chapters are not related.**

* * *

Chapter One- It Just Takes A Second…

The first time that Spencer Hastings met Wren Kingston, she knew she had fallen. She had broken her left index finger from her vigorous hockey routines. Pain suddenly slammed through her finger as she curved it around the sporting instrument. She tossed the offending stick to the ground and clutched her wounded finger tightly to her chest, as if somehow healing it. She sprinted inside the house and saw her mother and sister, Melissa sitting at the table, eating bagels. Why wasn't she invited?

"Mom!" She yelled to her mother and she looked up.

"What's the matter, Spencer?" Veronica enquired caringly.

"Mom, my finger. It really, really hurts. I was practicing some hockey shots out back and my finger…" Veronica frowned worriedly. Melissa scowled at her sister, but that was nothing abnormal.

"Well, go jump in the car and I'll take you to the hospital."

Spencer sat in the car silently, grasping her finger gently whilst her mother drove rather frantically until they reached the hospital.

Spencer Hastings hated hospitals. She always had. The clean, bland white floor that just rolled in front of her feet until she reached where she wanted. Usually, when she visited a hospital, she was doing just that; visiting. Spencer was always a very poised, healthy child. She'd keep a balanced diet, exercising regularly and making sure not to fall over. Spencer went to the hospital the least out of her best friends. Aria and Hanna was very clumsy and Emily usually didn't warm up before carrying out her swimming regimes, so that landed her in the building a fair bit.

But after this time, Spencer would be glad to visit the hospital everyday. If it meant she could see him again.

Spencer, with her mother's contacts, was taken straight to see somebody. Her mother waited outside, not being comfortable with alteration of anatomy and such. Spencer seated herself on the comfortable chair and exhaled. The door closed and a voice spoke.

"So, Spencer Hastings. Let's take a look at your finger." It was a warm British voice, and Spencer looked up, trying to match the face to the voice. Her eyes were met with pure beauty. A smoothly shaven face was watching her, warm brown eyes gazing deeply into her own.  
"Okay." She breathed out slightly. The doctor smiled brightly and took her icy, wounded finger in his large but soft hand. Spencer suppressed a shiver as a spark crackled like a firework through her cold system. The doctor pulled back slightly surely from the pressure of their connection, but held her finger still anyway.

"Well, this looks like a fracture to me." The doctor diagnosed. "I'm Doctor Kingston by the way. Wren Kingston, but just call me Wren."

"I will. Wren. Do you suggest anything?" Spencer asked.

"Your lips look a little untended to." Wren commented. Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think there's anything I can do about that." She smirked.  
"Well I can." Wren leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. The pair were pulled together and smashed around in a maelstrom of romance and fire, their lips meshing and battling for control. Wren's tongue slipped inside Spencer's mouth and explored the new territory. The unfamiliar sensation gave Spencer a fright. Spencer slung a lazy arm around Wren's neck pulling them closer together. They both fell back, panting.

Wren extracted a roll of bandage from a drawer and requested Spencer's hand once more. With great care, he wrapped the bandage around the digit not very tightly but still effectively.  
"Take great care of that hand, Miss Hastings." Wren winked and Spencer's heart leapt in her chest.

"I will try to. But don't judge if I mysteriously end up back in this room again somehow. I may need regular checkups." She fluttered her eyebrows girlishly.

"I won't complain." She exited the room and greeted her mother.

Wren was on her mind until they arrived home and afterwards. The way he caressed her finger and expertly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Spencer knew those memories would stay with her for a while. Well at least until she could see him again and she could relive the memories and not have to remember the ghost of a fingertip tracing across her hand.

She was surprised two days later when a knock at the door signalled that the cute doctor was at the door. Taken aback, Spencer rushed towards the door and let him in.

"Wren, what are you—?" Spencer began hastily. She was silenced by a kiss to her lips. His proficient lips began to work against hers, entangling her in a passionate kiss. Their danced with each others, deepening the feeling.

"I missed you, Spencer." Wren commented quickly, dotting kisses on her neck.

"I missed you too."

"Spencer will you be my girlfriend?" Wren asked.

"Oh god, that was so cliché but hell yeah!" Spencer retorted.

The doctor pressed Spencer up against the wall and kissed her. Spencer kissed back and just let her feelings take control.

Things were sudden but perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really excited about this. My first sort of song fic. :D Review, my angels!**


End file.
